Taming the Wolf and Humanizing the Rat
by Lord Mesron
Summary: This is a sequel to Xander Harris Comes Home. Big Changes happen for two characters.


+ The characters belong to WB (and/or UPN), Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon with the exception of Smitty. He's my creation.  
  
Taming the Wolf and Humanizing the Rat  
  
by Scott R. Barnett  
  
It was now 2 months after Xander Harris had come back home to Sunnydale. After 2 years in the full-time army his civilian life had come back together nicely. He was actually enjoying some of the classes that he was taking at UC Sunnydale. He was also dating the girl of his dreams, Buffy Summers. He had been in love with her since he first met her back in his sophomore year of high school. The problem was that she had met Angel and had fallen in love with him.  
  
Xander had never really liked Angel. This was mainly due to his jealousy towards him in relation to Buffy. Last month though Angel and Cordelia had come back to Sunnydale due to a case that they were working on. Xander and Angel had had a long talk and had worked out their differences. It had been a little tough seeing Angel and Cordelia together, just as they had had trouble when they found out that Xander and Buffy were now dating. They all got over this fairly quickly though and parted as friends.  
  
A couple of weeks after he had come back to town he had spoken to the entire gang, including Joyce, about weapons training. Now that he was back with the gang patrolling the town at night he thought that some weapons training and the use of the wooden and silver bullets that he had created would give them an advantage in their battle against the darkness. He explained that he had spoken with the local military base C.O. about using the firing range at the base for the training. He had made a deal with him. In return for using the range he would speak with the high school children about the army and the younger children about weapons safety. The fact that he was a Sergeant in the Army Reserves and this was where his Reserves unit was stationed helped him in his case. Also the C.O. had spoken with his former commanding officer at Fort Bragg and was impressed with what he was told. He had not told the C.O. about why he wanted to train these people and the C.O. had not asked.  
  
Giles and Joyce had some reservations about it at first, but when they realized that with the proper training these weapons would give the gang a better chance at staying alive they agreed. Joyce even agreed to allow Dawn to learn about the weapons.  
  
Xander had gone out onto the web and had ordered some more guns and ammo from Smitty. He also ordered some more of the silver bladed combat Bowies like the one that he carried. A week later, after the weapons and ammo had arrived, he invited the whole group over to his apartment to start familiarizing them with the weapons. Everyone was a little nervous around them at first, except for Giles and Buffy. It seemed that Giles had learned about guns in his younger days as Ripper. Buffy on the other hand was the Slayer. As the Slayer she naturally was able to feel comfortable with any weapon rather quickly. Giles explained that to Joyce when she looked worried about it.  
  
Xander spent the next week teaching the whole gang about the weapons in one- hour classes twice a day. At the end of the week they took their first trip to the army base's firing range to learn how to shoot them. As expected Giles and Buffy did real well right away, but the rest of the girls and Joyce had a ways to go. Joyce was hesitant at first about learning to handle the guns, but Buffy and Giles insisted. They wanted her to be able to protect herself if they were not around. Joyce gave in. Xander had presented them each with a handgun of different sizes. He had talked to and watched each of them and had determined which size gun they would be the most comfortable with. He also gave each of them one of the knives for close quarters combat. He trained them in using them as well. Buffy and Giles helped in the training. They also gave Joyce and Dawn some training with wooden stakes. Joyce became more comfortable with it all when she saw how much Xander stressed safety. He was constantly reminding and testing them on the safe and correct way to carry, handle and use the weapons.  
  
When Angel and Cordy had shown up Xander spoke with them as well about the guns and ammo. Angel was impressed with the wooden and silver bullets. Xander showed him how to get to the website to order them and then gave them both some basic training. It turned out that Angel had some experience with guns and also had a friend in the L.A.P.D. that they could talk to about some further training and the use of their firing range.  
  
It was Saturday morning and the whole group was at the firing range at the base practicing. Since none of the group was allowed on the base without Xander being present, they had setup certain times during the week when all of them were available to go at the same time.  
  
Xander was busy walking down the line of shooters watching their forms and giving them help where they needed it. They were all firing handguns. When he got to the end of the line he took up a position next to Buffy and picked up his sniper rifle and fired off some shots into the silhouette that he had setup down range. He calmly put ten shots into the same hole in the middle of the forehead. Then for fun he sniped each of the gang's silhouettes in the heads.  
  
When they were all done shooting they put down their weapons and when Xander declared it safe they all walked down range to see how they did. When they all saw the obvious rifle shot in the heads of their targets they looked at Xander with disgust. He smiled and gave them a deep bow. They all then began laughing at it.  
  
"Showoff!" said a laughing Buffy.  
  
Xander just smiled and kissed her. Everyone smiled at that. They were all happy that Xander and Buffy finally got together.  
  
Xander stepped back and took a good look at all of the targets. "You're all doing very well. You've got your grouping nice and tight in both the heart and the head. Just remember that the wooden bullets will only work in the heart of a vampire. If you can only get a head shot, or if you are firing at a demon use the silver ones. Alright, lets pack away the guns and go over to the gym on the base for a little unarmed combat and blade training."  
  
After a couple of weeks of gun training Giles, Buffy and Xander had started training the group in hand-to-hand combat and the use of blades and stakes. Xander had arranged for the use of the gym on the base for it. All of this training was being done while the facilities were not being used by the military. As far as the C.O. knew Xander was just training his friends and family in self-defense against other humans.  
  
After they were done with the hand-to-hand training Xander had produced a couple of swords and had given one of them to Buffy. They started dueling with them while the rest of the team watched. Xander had had training in sword fighting while with the Green Berets and Buffy had had some training from Giles. Afterwards Xander squared off with Giles. While Xander had beaten Buffy, Giles turned out to be a rather good sword fighter and had beaten Xander. He told them that he had learned it back in England while at college. Xander said that if anyone else was interested in learning how to use a sword that he would get some more and that Giles and he could show them.  
  
When they finished with the training they all piled into Joyce and Xander's jeeps and drove back to the Summers house. There they put together the items necessary for a picnic and then drove over to the park. Not many people were around, which suited them just fine.  
  
Giles and Xander laid out a big blanket and Joyce and Dawn got out the food. They all started to dig in and enjoy their lunch. Afterwards Xander produced a football and the kids all started playing a form of touch football. Giles leaned back against the tree they had laid the blanket next to and Joyce leaned against him. Giles put his arms around her and they just smiled and watched the kids playing.  
  
The kids quickly grew tired and laid down on the blanket and just looked up at the sky. After a while Xander dug something out of his pocket and spoke up.  
  
"Hey guys. I don't know if you know about it but there's a special band playing tonight at the Bronze."  
  
"Who?" asked Willow.  
  
"I'm not sure if you would be interested but its Dingoes ate my Baby." said Xander.  
  
"Oh." said Willow.  
  
"What's wrong with this band?" asked Joyce.  
  
Buffy explained to her mom how the lead guitarist was Oz and how his breakup with Willow had not gone very well. Oz had left Sunnydale after a bad run in with a female werewolf. It was after that that Willow had met Tara. When Oz had come back he had seen Willow and Tara together and had then turned around and left Sunnydale for good. His band had gone on to tour around the country wherever they could. While they had been in L.A. one time a record producer had heard them play and that had resulted in a record deal with a major label. They were now touring to promote their second album.  
  
They all finally decided to go that night, except Giles and Joyce.  
  
After dinner that night they went over to the Bronze and grabbed a table near the dance floor. The band was already on stage warming up. Pretty soon the band began playing and they all went out onto the floor and started to dance. Buffy had finally taught Xander how to dance. They were having a great time.  
  
A few hours later the band packed up for the night and a D.J. started playing records. Oz had seen the group there earlier and walked over to their table after he had packed away his guitar.  
  
"Hi guys." said Oz.  
  
"Hi." said Xander and the rest.  
  
They started talking for a while about what everyone had been up to over the last few years. Oz was not very surprised to see that Xander and Buffy finally got together. He had seen their denied love just like the rest of the group. Everyone was also happy to see that Willow and Oz seemed to be getting along fine.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you playing a small town like Sunnydale now that you have that record contract." said Xander.  
  
"Well we weren't going to originally, but I asked that it be added to the schedule. Can we go somewhere else and talk. I have something that I need to speak to you guys about, but I don't want to do it here." said Oz.  
  
"Ok. Why don't we go back to my house?" said Buffy.  
  
Oz told the band that he would catch up with them later and then they all left.  
  
They arrived back at Buffy and Dawn's house and found Giles and Joyce sitting on the couch and talking. They both got up and greeted Oz. They all then took some seats.  
  
"Ok. I wanted to talk to you guys about performing a spell on me. While we had been touring a few months ago I had met a witch. She had sensed that I was a werewolf, but was unable to control the changes. By the way, the band knows. They either keep me tranquilized or locked up during the three days of the full moon. This witch gave me a spell that could give me control over the wolf and also allow me to change whenever I want. She could not perform the spell herself, as it requires three witches to do it. I knew that Willow and Tara were witches and then I thought about Amy Madison. Do you still have her in your dorm room, Willow?"  
  
"Yeah. I still haven't found a spell that could change her back." said a slightly dejected Willow.  
  
"Well I have one. I explained the problem to this witch and she gave me the spell that could do it. I thought that we could change her back and then the three of you could do the spell for me if you're willing to. I know we did not part on the best of terms Willow, but I still love you as a friend and hope you feel the same way. The band will be in town for a few more days since we are doing two more gigs at the Bronze."  
  
Giles, Willow and Tara looked over the spells for a while and decided that it would be possible to cast them. They would have to get some of the ingredients tomorrow.  
  
The next day they all met at Giles' apartment to cast the spells. Willow had brought Amy the rat with her. They mixed together the ingredients that they needed to perform the spell for Amy and then drew a magic circle on the ground and placed Amy into it.  
  
Willow sprinkled the mixture onto Amy and chanted the spell. A blue cloud sprang up within the circle and when it cleared Amy Madison was standing there, once again human. She walked out of the circle and then collapsed. Xander picked her up and carried her over to the couch.  
  
She came to and looked around the room. She then looked at herself and started to cry in happiness. Willow came over to her and explained what had happened. When she explained that it was Oz that had found the spell Amy gave him a big hug while thanking him.  
  
Amy explained that while she had been a rat she had been able to still understand what was happening around her. Willow had been good about talking to her about what was happening and she was pretty well caught up with what had gone on during the years she spent as a rat. She thanked Willow for taking care of her and trying to find the spell to change her back.  
  
Willow explained the situation with Oz to Amy and Amy immediately agreed to do her part in the spell. They had Oz stand in the middle of the circle and gave him the mixture of ingredients. They told him to drink all of it. He did so without complaining. When he was done they took back the bowl and started chanting.  
  
This time there was no cloud of smoke, but a soft golden glow formed around Oz for just a second. After the glow disappeared they asked Oz to try to change while still in the circle. This was for their protection. Only they could break the circle, he could not. Xander also stood by with his rifle loaded with a tranquilizer dart.  
  
Oz concentrated and started to change. Soon there was a werewolf standing in the circle. He sniffed around but did not try to leave the circle. Willow came up and asked him if he understood her. He nodded. Then he changed back to his human form. He just stood there looking stunned.  
  
"Wow! I was totally in control." said an astonished Oz.  
  
They let him out of the circle. They all sat down and talked for a while.  
  
That night Oz and his band mates decided to join the Scoobies on patrol. It turned out that after the band had found out about Oz they had gotten into the whole fighting the darkness gig. They usually did a patrol in whatever town they were playing in.  
  
Amy also joined them on patrol that night. Oz introduced her to the rest of the band. They all thanked her for her part in helping Oz. Joyce and Dawn stayed at home. The only reason that they had attended the training was for self-defense. Everyone in the gang was dead set against them fighting.  
  
They all had gathered at Xander's apartment before going out. Xander explained to Oz and the band about the ammo that he had created. It turned out that some of the band members had some experience with guns. He gave them the information on how to order the ammo.  
  
They split into two groups, mixed evenly of Scoobies and band members. They then went out on patrol. Xander had Oz, Amy and 2 other band members in his group. They went over to one of the parks.  
  
"Ok guys, time to show how well this ammo works. Why don't you, Oz and Amy, stroll along like a couple on the way home from a date. I'm going to climb into this tree and shoot from there. You two hide in those bushes and check this out." said Xander.  
  
"Ok." said Oz.  
  
They walked along for a few minutes, holding hands. A couple of vampires finally showed up.  
  
"Hey little lady. Why don't you join us? We can show you a better time than that loser you're with." said vampire 1.  
  
"I don't think so!" said Amy.  
  
At that moment, just as the vampires changed to their game faces, they both quickly turned to dust. Xander then jumped down from the tree and jogged over to them.  
  
"So? What do you think?" asked Xander.  
  
"Cool." said Oz.  
  
About an hour later both groups met up in Weatherly Cemetery.  
  
"So? How did your patrol go?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Pretty good. We got five vampires. How about you?" said Xander.  
  
"We got six." said Buffy.  
  
Just as the group was about to turn towards home and call it a night a demon and twenty vampires came towards them.  
  
"Ah. Just what we needed, a nice juicy meal. The Slayer is mine, you can have the rest." said the demon.  
  
With that comment Xander pulled out his .45, dropped out the current clip and loaded one of silver ammo.  
  
The demon seeing this just laughed at him. "You think that bullets are going to hurt me?"  
  
Xander didn't bother responding with words. He merely sighted his gun and fired 2 shots into the demon's head. The demon roared with pain and started towards them. Xander quickly fired the remaining bullets at the demon. The demon dropped to the ground and green blood started pouring out of its head.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of them started fighting the vampires. Oz, who was standing next to Xander changed into his wolf form and jumped in claws and teeth first. He started tearing vampires apart left and right. Buffy jumped in with a stake in each hand and started dolling out the punishment. The rest of the band joined her.  
  
The three witches stood back and started letting the spells fly. Giles also stood back and started shooting any stray vampires with cross bow bolts.  
  
Pretty soon all of the vampires were dust. Xander who had been standing guard over the demon's body then pulled out his sword and cut off the demon's head.  
  
Buffy came up to him with a kind of pissed off mood on her face.  
  
"I'm the slayer. I should have been the one to take on the demon. Its my ..."  
  
Xander stopped her in the middle of her tirade by snatching her up in his arms and soundly kissing her on her lips. She fought him for a second and then just kind of melted into his arms. Everyone started laughing at this. He let her go after a minute.  
  
She just stood there with a vacant stare in her eyes. "Ahhhh... What was I saying?"  
  
"You were just saying that you were happy that you had friends to help you out." said a smiling Xander.  
  
Everyone just started laughing harder. She shook her head to clear it and then just glared at Xander. He smiled back and added in his puppy dog eyes. She just gave in at that and started giggling with everyone else.  
  
Willow just smiled and said, "That is a deathly combination there. Xander's puppy dog eyes and Buffy's pout."  
  
Everyone giggled at that and made there way back to Xander's apartment. At the apartment the band took their leave and drove off towards the motel they were staying at. Buffy talked to her mom and arranged for Amy to stay there for now until she could figure out what she was going to do.  
  
Giles drove away towards his apartment. Willow and Tara walked back to the dorms and Buffy and Xander drove Amy over to her mom's house.  
  
They dropped off Amy at the Summers house and after a quick talk with Joyce and Dawn they left. Xander drove Buffy back to her dorm. They kissed and cuddled for a little bit and then Buffy got out and walked into the building. After Xander made sure that she got into the building safely he drove back home.  
  
Over the next few days Oz and Amy started hanging out more. It seemed that they were clicking. She was still trying to figure out what to do now that she was human again. She had contacted her family and had straightened things out with them. With Giles and Willow's help she took the final exams that she had missed for her senior year of high school and was presented her diploma.  
  
The day of the last concert rolled around. Oz and the rest of the band approached Amy with an idea.  
  
"Hey Amy. What are your plans for your future?" asked Oz.  
  
"I still don't know. I'd love to do some traveling but I really don't have the money for it right now." said a dejected Amy.  
  
She was feeling down, not only due to her lack of plans but because Oz was going to be leaving tomorrow. They had really clicked and had been hanging out whenever the band wasn't practicing.  
  
"We have an idea. How would you like to be our road manager? We have been doing it ourselves, but could really use someone who could spend more time at it. It would involve arranging venues, setting up lodging, etc. What do you think? The entire band would love to have you join us." asked Oz.  
  
"That's sounds great. I'll do it." said a happy Amy.  
  
"Cool. Let's sit down and work out the details." said Oz.  
  
That night before the concert at the Bronze the whole gang gathered at the Summers home for dinner. Joyce had gotten to know the band over the last few days and had invited them along with the Scoobies to enjoy a home cooked meal. In addition to them Angel and Cordelia were also there. Buffy had called them a couple of days ago and had told them about Oz and Amy. They said they could come out and catch the last concert.  
  
"Delicious dinner Mrs. Summers." said Devon, who was the band's singer.  
  
"Thank you." said Joyce.  
  
After dinner they made there way over to the Bronze and got in through the back doors. This was because they were there as the band's guests. They grabbed a couple of tables by the dance floor and sat down to enjoy the show. Even Joyce and Giles came to see it.  
  
Throughout the show various members of the group would get up and dance for a bit to the music. Joyce and Giles, though, just sat back and watched the kids enjoying themselves.  
  
After the show was over the band came over to their tables and sat down and talked with the group for a little while. Oz and Amy came over to talk to Willow for a few minutes.  
  
"I know that our break up last year did not go very well, but I hope that we can still be friends Willow." said Oz.  
  
"We'll always be friends Oz. You take care of Amy, Oz. She's a great gal. And Amy, you take care of my Oz." said Willow.  
  
"Thanks." said both of them.  
  
Angel and Cordelia drove home that night. The band left for their next destination the next day. Amy went with them. They promised to include Sunnydale on their tour schedule in the future.  
  
END 


End file.
